


in which skeppy is a brat

by aliceundead



Series: skephalo agere fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg bad, little skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceundead/pseuds/aliceundead
Summary: skeppy is being a brat, and brats get an early bedtimeor ; aliceundead is shamelessly writing agere fanfic because his mcyt agere discord server friends told him todon’t send this to the real people, respect their boundaries and respect minealso if you found this you looked for it, don’t come at me for writing something you don’t like
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: skephalo agere fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153493
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	in which skeppy is a brat

**Author's Note:**

> needless to say at this point but this takes place in the minecraft verse. writing them irl takes too much effort lol
> 
> no warnings that i can think of! its implied that skeppy has rejection sensitive dysphoria but other than that it’s pretty safe
> 
> also if ur here from the mcyt agere server hi ily!!
> 
> dont send this to skeppy or bbh, this isn’t for them
> 
> reminder that if you found this fic you looked for it, and if you’re reading this it means you opened it on purpose and read this far. so if you specifically don’t like skephalo, it’s not my fault that you read this. it’s yours. what are u doing here then? go away
> 
> no beta reading ever

early bedtime was absolutely the cruelest and unusual-est punishment skeppy could think of in his little space, save for maybe no dessert and no cuddles (although bad could never do the latter to him), but he was being faced with that at that moment and it was absolutely not fair. he didn’t even do anything wrong to deserve an early bedtime! all he did was write the word “fuck” on a piece of paper and slip it under bad’s door to troll him, and now he was being faced with an early bedtime? that wasn’t even fair!

it was currently six pm, two hours from his early bedtime. to anyone else, eight pm wouldn’t be a terrible bedtime, but to skeppy who frequently stayed up until midnight or even one or two, the early bedtime was way too early. he wouldn’t even be tired by then!

bad knew that skeppy wasn’t loving his punishment, but that was the point of being punished. it wasn’t just the paper that led up to it, but skeppy had been mouthing off all day and being unusually bratty. it was actually kind of concerning, but he figured skeppy would just say something if he was unwell. maybe he just felt like being bratty today.

the thing was, skeppy wouldn’t talk to bad. he was just sitting in a corner with some of his stuffies, pouting. sometimes he would pick up a stuffie and mumble unintelligibly to it for a while, but other than that he was pretty silent. 

two hours passed, and it was bedtime. knowing that skeppy was going to have a tantrum over being reminded of his punishment, he sat down next to him and said gently, “hey, baby, it’s bedtime.”

skeppy shook his head, still giving him the silent treatment. 

normally, bad would put his foot down, tell skeppy that it was bedtime right this moment, but something about skeppy just seemed... off. he had seemed off all day. bad just simply did not have the heart to keep scolding skeppy when something was clearly wrong. 

“geppy...” bad sighed. “you really haven’t been acting like yourself today. what’s wrong? talk to me, sweetheart.”

skeppy shook his head once again, but his eyes had gone glossy now. bad couldn’t bear to see his baby like this, so he tugged him in for a hug. skeppy didn’t resist. 

“hey...” bad said gently, keeping skeppy close. “i take back the early bedtime, okay? just please talk to me? what’s up? i just want to take care of you.”

skeppy sniffled, tears starting to form in his eyes and running down his cheeks. “i’m sorry for being bratty...”

“oh, baby...” bad sighed, holding skeppy tighter. “i’m not mad at you, sweetheart. are you pouting over here because you thought i was mad at you?” when skeppy nodded in response, bad’s heart broke. “baby, no... i could never be mad at you. promise. i had to punish you because you were being naughty, not because i’m mad at you.”

the floor wasn’t exactly the comfiest place to calm down a crying little, so he picked skeppy up and took him over to the couch, keeping him close the whole time. 

“you’re really not mad?” skeppy asked, his voice soft and shaky. 

“i’m really not mad,” bad replied, kissing his cheek. “you can’t be saying bad words though, okay? you’re just a little boy. little boys don’t get to say bad words.”

“why not?”

“because bad words aren’t for little boys. be good.” bad couldn’t help but laugh a little. skeppy was adorable like this, and he was glad to see that he had calmed down a little. “since i take back the early bed time, do you want to play something? we can play whatever you want.”

“i wanna play the bad word game,” skeppy giggled. 

“no, not that game. we can play whatever else you want.” it was hard not to laugh, but skeppy really was a handful. bad loved it, though- even if he could be tricky to take care of sometimes, every moment was worth it. skeppy was his baby, and the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“um... can we go swimming?” skeppy asked, and whined when bad shook his head. “but i wanna swim!”

“it’s too late to swim, geppy. it’s too dangerous,” bad told him. “can we play something inside?”

skeppy whined again, louder this time. “but i wanna play with the zombies!”

“no playing with the zombies! maybe i should give you your early bedtime back.”

“no!” skeppy cried out. “um, um- let’s play hide and seek?”

“alright, but you have to hide inside only, okay?” when skeppy nodded in response, bad patted his head gently and said, “good boy. can i have a kiss before you go hide?”

skeppy nodded, pecking him on the lips before jumping up off of bad’s lap and running off to hide. 

“hey, wait!” bad called after him. “i didn’t even start counting yet! silly potato.” he was smiling, though, glad to see skeppy up and running. that being said, though, he was still concerned about skeppy and made a mental note to sit him down and prompt him to talk about his feelings next time he was big, but for now he would just let skeppy play. he seemed happiest this way anyway. 

though he would have to figure out a different punishment for swearing. it couldn’t go unpunished, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! kudos and comments mean a lot to me and if ur here from the server let me know, ill give u a head pat


End file.
